


kiss me, beneath the milky twilight

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: JUST LET DREW KISS HARRISON, Other, drew is in love and it is killing him, it's all I need, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: For heaven's sake, just let Drew kiss Harrison.





	kiss me, beneath the milky twilight

There are a hundred tiny moments when Drew is reminded of how much he wants to kiss Harrison.  

Every time there’s a lilt in Harrison’s voice and he looks up at Drew with that big wide smile of his, dimples and all, Drew wants to kiss him.

Every time Harrison teases him, every time he challenges him, every time he says something that makes him change his whole worldview, Drew wants to kiss him.

One time, Harrison shuffles into the radio station, shrouded in a jumper two sizes too big, droopy-eyed. While Hal and Drew set up, he rests his head on the table, arms gathered underneath as a pillow.

“Long day?” Drew asks as he slinks into his seat.

“Lots of classes,” Harrison mumbles, “and lots and lots of homework.”

Drew fights the desire to reach out and ruffle Harrison’s hair and run his fingers through his curls.  

In the dim light of the recording studio, Harrison’s eyes closed, looking so peaceful and sleepy, Drew loses himself into a fantasy about what it would be like to tuck one of his curls behind his ears, cup his cheek, lean in close and –

He cuts that thought off before it goes any further.  

There are other moments too – like the time he runs into Harrison in the campus arboretum, enticing one of the squirrels by ripping pieces of bread off his sandwich. There’s the one rare time he goes to Kishi’s, finds Harrison in there flirting with a barista, and he turns around and leaves, something that he refuses to call jealousy flaming in his stomach.

He refuses to admit that it’s a problem, that thinking about kissing Harrison has leaked into every facet of his life, not until he’s lying awake at three o’clock in the morning, thinking about how soft Harrison’s lips must be.

“Oh, _fuck_.”

* * *

 

“Drew, when are you going to admit that—” Drew says before he’s finished reading the text— “ _okay_ , never mind. Listeners, I’d like to remind everyone that our numbers are for serious advice texts only.”

“What’s it say?”

Harrison’s leaning over his shoulder and Drew turns his phone away a little more sharply than necessary before Harrison can read the text that’s just a little too personal and far too accurate for comfort.

“Nothing.”

There is he is again, doing that patented Harrison Smile™ that makes his insides melt.

“One of these days I’m going to start thinking you’re hiding something from me,” Harrison says, with that goddamn smile.

Drew is thoroughly disarmed. He wants to live in Harrison’s dimples.

“Hiding something? Me?” he says and realises as soon as he does that he’s the _worst liar ever_. “No. I’m not— anyone have any more texts?”  

Harrison raises an eyebrow, but mercifully doesn’t question it.

Later in the night, Drew gets a text.

_drew I will literally pay you $100 to kiss harrison on air_

He deletes it before Harrison can look over his shoulder again.

* * *

 

And then, one day, he actually admits it.

Harrison’s mouth is wide open.

“Do you _want_ to kiss me?” he says.

“Yes,” Drew breathes, his heart thumping out of control in his chest. “I want to kiss you _desperately_.”  

Harrison’s frozen in the chair next to him, just staring.

“It’s really kind of all I think about lately, how much I want to kiss you,” Drew admits. “So why don’t we just go for it? Show that we don’t need tropes to be happy?”

Harrison stays silent, and part of Drew wants to sink into him and disappear, part of him wants to reach out and shake Harrison, beg him to say something, _anything_ , and another part of him just wants to lean forward, wind his hands through Harrison’s hair and kiss that shocked expression right off his face.

“Because,” Harrison finally says, “it would ruin _everything_.”

Drew’s heart sinks.

He listens, something like regret pooling in his stomach as Harrison lists all the reasons why they can’t be together because of this stupid, probably fake Valentine, and Drew does his best to pretend that it’s not chipping away at his heart little by little. He can’t even _blame_ Harrison, because this is so much like him to put his heart and soul into these tropes and into the Sidlesmith myth. Drew knows that part of this is because Harrison believes that he won’t find love unless the magic is real and it’s inevitable, and there isn’t anything Drew wants to do in response to that but wrap him up in his arms and remind him over and over again of how worthy of love he is.

So, he agrees to go looking for the Valentine, because at the end of the day, there isn’t a lot that Drew wouldn’t do for Harrison.

* * *

 

Somehow, even though they’re on a goddamn hunt for the wretched thing, Drew forgets about the Valentine.

He’s too busy thinking about how Harrison felt in his arms after he’d fallen off that ladder, the way he’d looked up at him with a blush and a smile, his fingers pulling on the lapels of Drew’s suit. It was all Drew could do to stop himself from pulling Harrison closer and kissing the crap out of him right then and there.  

Instead, he’s crawling around on his hands and knees in the very back of the library, trying not to puff his chest out every time Harrison fawns over his library knowledge. The moment is filled with possibility, and every time he looks over into Harrison’s shining eyes and gorgeous smile, he fills imbued with hope.

...That dies fast.

He never, ever should have gone looking for this bloody Valentine. He should have let Harrison wander about searching behind cherubs and bothering people in the library, instead of leading him right to this wretched contract.

Because now Harrison’s looking at him stricken, and Drew never ever wanted to see what he looked like heartbroken.

And then a few minutes later, _Drew’s_ the one heartbroken.

“All you ever do is fill me with doubt.” 

“ _Harrison...”_  

His heart is pounding in his chest, his hands shaking. He wants to run. He wants to scream. He wants to grab hold of Harrison and kiss him senseless until he forgets about the stupid fake Valentine.

Instead, he stands frozen, his hands clasping at his chest, as if he could reach inside and mend the broken pieces of his heart.

All he can do is helplessly call Harrison’s name as he watches him run away from him, and the last of Drew’s hope vanishes in a flicker.  

Well, most of it.

He has enough hope left in him to make one last ditch effort to tell Harrison how he really feels, one last desperate speech.

By the end, he’s bending his head so far forward he’s almost touching the microphone, begging, pleading for him to understand, hoping against hope that the one person he needed more than anything would hear him.

And then –

_“You don’t like samoas?!”_

* * *

 

If Drew thought not being able to kiss Harrison was frustrating before, then it’s nothing compared to how it feels knowing that he’s _allowed_ to kiss him but _can’t_.

It’s hard to have Harrison clutching onto his hand, hard to have Harrison’s head resting on his shoulder, hard to have Harrison sitting so close to him and not be able to kiss him.

“Can we end this show?”  he says. “I really want to end this show.”

Harrison’s grinning, their fingers are laced together and Drew is just waiting for the moment that they can end this broadcast, push him against a wall and kiss him the way he’s wanted to for months. 

“Are you saying you have somewhere else to be?”

Drew tucks a finger under Harrison’s chin, lifting his head up so that they’re looking each other in the eye.

“I think you know _exactly_ where I need to be right now.”

Harrison takes a breath in, and Drew’s just about ready to drag him away then and there.

Mercifully, the broadcast ends, Drew throwing himself back from the table so that the masses can take all the gifts from the table.

He doesn’t care. There’s only one person he needs right now.  

Hands tangled together, the pair of them run out into the dark night, Drew’s hands caressing Harrison’s cheeks, their foreheads pressed together.

“Harrison,” Drew says, heart pounding in his chest, “can I kiss you?”

There’s that smile again, the one that Drew would die for.

“Drew,” Harrison says, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Drew surges forward, his hands tangling in Harrison’s hair, Harrison’s arms wrapping around Drew’s waist, the two clinging onto each other for dear life, kissing like there’s no tomorrow, kissing like there’s been months of build-up, kissing like two people in love.

When they pull away, both of them are smiling so wide their cheeks hurt, giddy and giggling like nothing could bring them down.

In this moment, Drew registers nothing but his beating heart, the hands on his waist, and Harrison, Harrison, Harrison.

It’s better than anything he imagined.

So much better.

 


End file.
